Kitsune One Half
by Dragnos
Summary: Two worlds, ignorant of each other until a man's quest for power leaves four from one in the other.
1. Chapter 1

**So we have Ranma ½ as the winner of the poll. My thanks to all those who have voted for this story, I'll try not to disappoint you all. As forethought I think it's safe to say that the first two or three chapters will be strictly Naruto, I'll try to get it to cross as soon as possible without butchering it.**

**XxXxXxX**

Tsunade looked out of her office window into the mist-covered morning as both of her apprentices went over their studies. It had been three and a half years since the four of them had left the village, Sasuke with Kakashi and Naruto with Jiraya. A small smile played on the Kage's lips as she turned her gaze to the two girls in her office. Sakura had grown a long way since her first trip with her team; the now four-tailed rosette had absorbed everything the sannin had thrown at her. Tsunade shifted her gaze to the now animalized Hyuuga heiress. Tsunade didn't want to think of what would have happened if Sakura hadn't given the blunette the emergency blood transfusion two years ago.

Tsunade was broken out of her thoughts as Shizune walked into the office with the usual tea set and what appeared to be four new letters. Calling for a break the tea was served and the letters distributed. As the three women read their letters from each of their boys, smiles were found on each face.

As Sakura read her letter she wondered how Sasuke would take to the news of her now dating Lee. It had been a year since the two had started dating, since Lee's mission related beating. Lee had just returned, his green suit battered and torn, both leg warmers missing, and his jaw shattered. The rest of his body battered and bruised, the rosette had nearly fainted looking at the poor boy and had spent the following week tending to him. Turning her attention back to the letter Sakura noted that Sasuke was doing much better and had learned how to shift between human and what Team Seven called his 'Tengu' form.

Tsunade read both letters addressed to her, one from Kakashi and one from Jiraya. Kakashi's letter entailed how Sasuke's training was going and other information. Looking at Jiraya's letter Tsunade smiled, all it said was that they would be back within the week with Kakashi and Sasuke. Turning her gaze to Hinata smiled, knowing how much the girl missed the blond shinobi.

Hinata blushed as she read her letter, Naruto's handwriting alone conveying his feelings. Unfolding the letter Hinata noticed something fall to the ground. Picking it up she realized it was a picture of a wet and shirtless Naruto his tails glistening in the sunlight. Hinata didn't stand a chance and went into a dead faint causing the other three women to look at her and laugh when seeing the picture.

**XxXxXxX**

Gai and his team heard laughter in the distance as they approached the great gate of Konoha. Four familiar figures could be seen getting closer. Activating his byakugan Neji smiled as he saw with perfect clarity who they where.

"They're back," Neji stated causing Gai to erupt into tears. Lee grinned, his tail's moving with enthusiasm. Ten-ten gave a soft smile at the thought of Naruto having returned, she missed her sparring partner and no one had come close to filling spot the blond had created. Deactivating his kekkie-genkai as the group got the gate Neji couldn't help but be impressed at the sight of the two in front of him. Sasuke was dressed in a pair of black hakama's and a black vest with the Uchiha symbol on the back, resting on his shoulder was a deadly looking naginata pole arm. Turning his attention to Naruto, Neji noticed that the blond was dressed almost exactly as Jiraiya was save for some minor details, the main being orange in place of Jiraiya's red. Neji took notice that Naruto's hair was now almost as long as the sannin's next to him.

Smiles and waves greeted the group as they made their way through the streets of Konoha, Naruto getting a marriage proposal more then once on their way to the Hokages tower. Their excited chatter filled the halls as they weaved through both civilian and shinobi alike. Occasionally one of Naruto's tails would get pulled on by some passer by followed by a series of giggles should one of said pullers be female.

"Oi, baa-san, we're back," Naruto exclaimed throwing the doors to Tsunade's office open causing several occupants to giggle or laugh. Kakashi and Jiraiya could only shake their heads at the blond's antics while Sasuke suppressed a laugh.

"Welcome back nii-san," Sakura said giving her brother a rib-popping hug. Naruto grinned and savored the moment before giving Sakura a hug himself. They stayed together for a moment before letting go. Naruto's nose twitched picking up the familiar scent of lavender; smiling he turned to go to Hinata and stop, shocked at what he saw. Hinata stood there in front of him, five long lavender foxtails twitching nerviously, Naruto absentmindedly noticed the twitching of her ears. Hinata was dressed in black pants that showed off her legs, her top was a lavender colored Gi.

"Beautiful…"the blond uttered unable to find a coherent thought at that moment. Hinata blushed at the comment unable to take her eyes off of Naruto. Blue and lavender eyes met and Naruto soon found himself holding Hinata close to him, never wanting to let go. A loud cough broke their moment and both of the teens blushed but didn't move away from each other. Looking at Tsunade Naruto gave one of his trademark grins.

"Not that I don't mind seeing you two together," Tsunade said with a grin," but we need to get to business. Now that all of Team Seven's members are all back in Konoha we need to set up an evaluation test to see where they stand." Kakashi suddenly shivered at the predatory grin that Naruto and Sakura sported and looking at Sasuke the one eyed Sharingan wielder suddenly wondered who would be fighting them.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry to do this to you, but as Team Seven's sensei I'm having you do the evaluation, I have it set in two days. You'll be using the exam arena, this test will also act as Team Seven Chunin evaluation, "Tsunade said looking at Kakashi the former Anbu captain nodded and hoped he'd be able to walk away after this test.

**XxXxXxX**

The next two days went by quickly as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura trained together for the first time in three and a half years. Those that watched the team train would swear it that Team Seven was the second generation of the Sannin. The day came when the test was set and the arena was packed with people. Shinobi and civilian alike had come to see, hoping to witness what was promised to an event like no other. Every major clan had come and took up nearly a third of the available space.

Hanabi looked into the ring with excitement causing Hinata to laugh. Hiashi and Neji shared a knowing look, while reserved; they were just as excited to see this match. One by one Team Seven entered the arena, Sakura came by the main entrance while Sasuke appeared by a swirl of leaves. Naruto's entrance left people in awe as a whirlwind of red and blue chakra touched down from the sky revealing the blond in its wake. Kakashi simply poofed into the arena book in hand like nothing was happening. Nothing was said as Kakashi put his book away and reveled his sharingan, making the people whisper with excitent.

A leaf slowly made its way to the ground, acting as a silent signal once it landed. Team Seven exploded into action with Sakura leading the way with a chakra enhanced punch, creating a giant hole in the ground where Kakashi once stood, Sasuke, brandishing his spear, went into a flurry of moves causing the airborn Kakashi to use a kawarmi to escape only to find himself at the end of one of Sakura's punches. Gasping for air Kakashi tried to avoid the tag team combo that Sasuke and Sakura were dealing him.

Kakashi breathed easier when the two suddenly retreated but suddenly regretted not keeping an eye on Naruto when the blond suddenly kicked him in the stomach, sending the grey haired jonin into a tree. "_He's strong,"_ Kakashi thought as Naruto went into a flurry of taijutsu moves that had the man on the defensive. Kakashi swore as Sakura and Sasuke came in on him in a pincer attack when the blond relented. They were good, he realized, as he noted his team's flawless teamwork.

Neji suddenly found himself wanting a rematch with Naruto as the blond caught Kakashi in a five hit combo technique using that involved using his tails. Next to Neji Hiashi watched in amazement as he watched the tree man cell take down a jonin like veterans. Hanabi watched her sisters crush in awe, any doubts she had about having tails were washed away as brother and sister sent Kakashi into a tree with a spinning double kick fallowed by being grabbed by two of Naruto's tails and being flipped up into the air only to be hit by a waiting Sasuke.

Kakashi was in a world of pain; his once cute little genin team had grown up into well-trained shinobi. Looking at his three students, Kakashi yielded the fight; he couldn't take any more punishment that his team was dishing out. A wild cheer went through the stadium as Tsunade called the fight. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, pride threatening to overwhelm him as the Hokage pronounced them chunin to the village.

**XxXxXxX**

**And that's it for the first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

**XxXxXxX**

"You're dating Lee?" Narutp managed to choke out after having a mouthful of ramen go down wrong. Sakura shook her head with a small smile. The reactions Naruto and Sasuke had were pricelss.

"Yes I'm dating Lee-kun," Sakura stated happily," once you get past the green bodysuit and eccentric personality he's really quite easy to get close to." Naruto only shook his head while Sasuke banged his head on the bar of the small ramen shop while muttering several profanities. Teuchi and his daughter only laughed at the three chuunin's antics.

"So what about you and Hinata," Ayame asked Naruto causing the blond to blush slightly. It was no small secret that he and Hinata had been spending a great deal of time together. Sakura gave a small giggle while looking at her brother while Sasuke stared at Naruto with a stupefied expression.

"Wait," Sasuke aked," Naruto and Hinata are together? How the hell am I the only one on this team still single?"

"I'm still single," Kakashi stated as he took a seat with his students orange book in hand. Sasuke groaned at the admission while Sakura shook her head.

"Oh yeah, I got something I've been meaning to give you guy's since I got back," Naruto said fishing around the inside of his vest. After several minutes the blond smiled and pulled out five green colored books and handed them to everyone present.

"It's my first book," Naruto stated with a grin causing his teammates and teacher to look at him in surprise. Ayame let out an excited squeal while her father beamed with pride at Naruto.

"Love Among the Leaves," Kakashi read aloud opening the book like it was a lost treasure. Sakura gave a small smile and tucked the book away for a later read. Sasuke looked at the cover of the book intently, tracing the two entwined foxes with his fingers.

"Didn't figure you for an author," Sasuke said finally looking at Naruto who was playing with a pair of chopsticks and writing on a napkin.

"Yeah, I got the idea for the story while I was traveling with Jiraiya-sensei. It's a bit of a tragedy though," Naruto said looking up with a flash of sadness in his eyes. Kakashi and Teuchi were the only one's who noticed the brief pain and decided not to question it.

"I hope you guy's find it enjoyable, it brought ero-sennin and the publisher to tears when they read it," Naruto said pausing," I already have plans for a sequel for it."

**XxXxXxX**

Deep in one of the hidden Oto laboratories Kabuto was not having a good day. Currently he was on the receiving end of one of Orochimaru's rage induced fits. The news of Sasuke's Sharingan loss had thrown the snake sannin into a rage not seen since the failed invasion on Konoha. Kabuto's regeneration technique had kept him alive for a majority of the beating but even now it was being pushed to the limit. The pain had long since gone into a great numbness that came with the excessive beating.

Rage still filled the twisted man, but for now, he was content. Turning his attention to the report Orochimaru gave a sadistic chuckle. News of Naruto's kekki-genki had been expertly hidden for nearly four years, but now the renegade sannin knew of it and craved it as much as anything else. Aside from the increased strength and agility, Naruto had a natural regenerative ability that surpassed Kabuto's by great strides.

A natural regeneration meant a longer time period for his body swap to last. The only problem with trying to inhabit the blond was the presence of the Kyuubi. Looking at the photos in the folder the sannin knew had had to plan carefully, there were other bodies to choose from at the moment. Giving a sadistic chuckle Orochimaru left the lab, leaving Kabuto to not only to clean up himself, but the destroyed equipment as well.

**XxXxXxX**

Neji watched as his cousin sparred with her sister in their family's style. Despite her loss of the Byakugan Hinata remained a formidable foe. No Byukugan meant that Hinata could no longer be the heir to the clan, and as such the mantle was passed to Hanabi. Hinata was now a stranger in her own clan, neither main branch nor cadet. The sound of wooden sandals interrupted Neji's thoughts as Naruto came walking into the courtyard. Neji nodded to the tailed blond as Naruto took a seat next to him.

It had been this way for the past week; Naruto would show up after meeting with his team and then take Hinata for training with Lee and Sakura in their animal forms. From what Neji had seen Naruto had gotten bigger in his fox form; no longer was he small enough to pick up, he was now as large as one of the fully grown Inuzuka dogs.

"So how are things going with Ten-ten," Naruto asked Neji after a few minutes of silence.

"How did you know," Neji asked after a moment of shock.

"You have her scent on you," Naruto stated," just as she has your scent on her."

"How can you tell," Neji asked, amazed with the blonds skill of picking up scents that were days old. Naruto shrugged observing the spar with mild interest.

"Easy enough, you stay with someone long enough and the scent tends to mix with your own," Naruto stated," in your case it becomes ingrained, the more you kiss, hug, cuddle or whatever you do the scent tend to linger longer and stronger."

Neji nodded at the explanation not wanting to tell Naruto just how far he and Ten-ten had gone in their relationship. It was bad enough that Hinata knew, but having Naruto know was not something Neji needed.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but when did Sakura due the transfer? I'm sure your uncle was less then trilled at having his daughter lose her kekki-genkai," Naruto asked causing Neji to momentarily freeze. It was several minute's before Neji spoke again.

"It happened two years ago while you were gone. It was a near repeat of the last time," Neji said softly," Only this time they were after Hanabi. Shinobi from Kumogakure came under the banner of a treaty, saying they did not want to continue fighting with us. This time they were honest, except for one. They stated that they wanted no quarrel with a village that housed three demons; they must have meant you and your team. It had gone well until the day before they left. Out of the four that came it was the eldest that made the move.

We still do not know how he managed to sneak into the compound that night; we had every available guard posted around the entire compound. The man almost got away until Hinata stopped him. No one saw the fight, but it was obvious that Hinata was sorely outmatched. How she managed to kill him we don't know, but when we found her, she was nearly dead from blood loss. I don't know what Sakura did, but she saved Hinata by doing an emergency blood transfusion, we didn't realize that she had passed your bloodline to Hinata until two weeks later when she had fainted. When Hinata woke, she had taken on the attributes of a fox. We didn't know of her byakugan loss until her daily spar with her father when she couldn't activate it.

After a full examination it was discovered that by transferring your bloodline her's was destroyed. Uncle was saddened because that meant that Hinata could no longer be heir, at the same time it ment she couldn't be put into the cadet branch of our family because she lacked the byakugan. In a sense she was freed from her responsibilities to the Hyuuga's. She can now fully seek that what she's always wanted, a relationship with her father and sister," Neji explained.

Naruto nodded feeling partly responsible for what happened but saying nothing. Strong emotions rose in Naruto, and he found himself wanting a relationship with Hinata that was more then what they already had.

**XxXxXxX**

**Yeah, that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Good night, and good day.**


End file.
